Lue Petrova: The Twist In The Plot
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Canon... Kind of. Starts in A Few Good Men season one. " Why do you look like me? " " Not exactly sweetie, but close enough. Sorry about this but I can't take any chances. " The beautiful woman said before shoving her into the brick wall and force feeding her, her blood. " It really is for the best, humans are weak and Petrova women are strong. "
1. Three Petrovas?

A/N Okay I know I'm not finished with the five one shots or working on the sequel to her Greater Purpose, but this wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you like the start.

Prologue

1923

She was being chased. The worst part? She was sure of two things. The first was that the woman chasing her wasn't human. The second? She looked almost exactly like her.

The whole neighborhood was like a ghost town. She was sure her screams would reach someone's ears, but no one came. And now here she was cornered at a dead end alley. Turning to face her captor she asked the obvious question.

" Why do you look like me? "

" Not exactly sweetie, but close enough. Sorry about this but I can't take any chances. " The beautiful woman said before shoving her into the brick wall and force feeding her, her blood. She looked into the girls eyes and sighed.

" It really is for the best, humans are weak and Petrova women are strong. " She said smashing the girls head into the wall repeatedly.

Eighty eight years later

Lue sat in a crummy excuse of a bar and grille in Hicksville Mystic Falls and all because of that bitch Katherine. She rued the day that Katherine Pierce or Petrova came into her life.

" Just get close to my mini me without getting caught by the Salvatores. Once your cover is blown Damon will surely kill you. " Her last words to rang in her ears.

' I'm done. Once this is over she can go fuck herself. '

She thought ducking down when she saw her marks Alaric and Jenna hanging up a banner for some Founder's Fundraiser. Lue eavesdropped a little.

" I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise. " Alaric said.

" In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go. " She said trying to not sound jealous.

He moves to the side of the banner.

" Here. Let me help you with this. "

He helps her hang up the banner and she smiles up at him. He leans in and kisses her, making her lose her footing a little.

" Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. " She said hiding her face.

" What? " He asked confused.

" I am totally going to ruin this moment, but I-I have to tell you. Elena recently found out she was adopted, and she's been looking for her birth mother...whose name was Isobel. " She said fast.

" Isobel? Like my wife? " He asked not sure he was understanding.

Jenna nods.

" Isobel never had a baby. " He said sure of it.

" Are you sure? Not before you were together? "

" Nope. No way. "

Jenna takes out her phone and hands it to Alaric. A picture of Isobel is on the screen.

" This is Elena's birth mother. "

Alaric is taken aback.

" Ah, she, uh—she never told me. I, uh—I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna—gonna go. "

He awkwardly walks off. Jenna sighs heavily.

Lue didn't understand. Isobel was working for Katherine and was a vampire. How the hell was she the doppelgängers mother? Damn Katherine!

As if by magic, her cell started ringing and it was none other than the bitch herself.

" What? " She said rudely.

" Just shut up and listen, Elena just showed at Trudies. You know what to do now. " She said hanging up.

Sighing Lue left a twenty by her half drank coffee and high tailed it to her next mark.

Trudie's House

Elenas POV

Elena and Trudie sat at the kitchen table looking through an old yearbook. Trudie points out a picture of her and Isobel.

" Ah. They came to the games for football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup. " She said proudly.

Elena smiles. " Heh. This is great. Thank you. "

" You're haven't touched your tea. " She said looking at Elena's teacup.

" Oh. Yeah. " She said picking up the cup up and taking a sip. She furrows her brow at the taste of it and gives it a whiff.

" What is this? " She asks.

Trudie looks down and say fast. " Oh, it's just some herbal mixture. "

" Vervain? "

Trudie doesn't respond. Elena could feel her heart jump in realization.

" You know. "

" Know what? " Trudie asked pretending not to know she was talking about.

" You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know. " She says making Trudie stand up.

" I think that you should probably leave. "

Elena places her cup down. " Wait. What are you not telling me? "

" Please leave. Now! " She yells scaring her.

Elena gets up and leaves the house. As she walks back to her car, grabbing her keys from her purse, she sees a woman with red hair standing in the middle of the road. As fast as she can, she unlocks the car door, ignites the engine and drives off. The woman slowly walks down the street towards where Elena was parked.

Lues POV

The doorbell rings and Trudie answers the door. The woman from the middle of the road is on her front porch.

" May I help you? " Trudie asked.

Lue looked at her and, in an emotionless voice said " Thank you for the text. "

Trudie looks surprised.

" You're welcome. I didn't tell her anything. I-I kept my promise. " She said stuttering.

" Good. " Lue said unconsciously popping her knuckles.

" The girl, though, she—she knew something. "

" That won't be a problem. She won't get any closer to the truth. " Lue said still emotionless.

" Good. So I'm done? " She asked hopefully.

Lue smiled evilly. " Yes. You're done. "

Trudie starts to close the door, but Lue grabs a hold of it and starts pushing it back. Trudie struggles to shut it.

" No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in! " She yelled trying to close the door.

" Yes. I. Can. " Lue said compelling her and flings the door open forcefully, causing Trudie to land on the stairs. She enters the house.

" I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part! "She yelled once more pleading for her life.

" And now I have to do mine. " Lue says making Trudie yell and start running up the stairs. Lue pursues her and grabs her by her hair. She throws her down the stairs and she tumbles to the bottom floor. A pool of blood forms around Trudie's head letting Lue know that she is dead She descends the stairs and steps over Trudie's body, leaving the house.

Once she was a few blocks away she called Katherine.

" Is it done? " She asked shortly.

" Yes. Elena saw me in the middle of the street, but the red wig threw her off. It was executed perfectly. " She said heading to the crummy motel she was staying at, ready for some sleep.

" As usual. You did well today. " Katherine gave a rare praise to her spawn.

Lue sighed. " What's next? " She asked pulling in the motel parking lot.

" You need to lay low for a while. Take some time off and I'll let you know when you're needed again. "

A/N Let me know what you think. R&R


	2. Masquerade Ball

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the start to this story, This chapter the time period has jumped. It is set during the 2x7 Masquerade. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Lues POV

Katherine and Lue enter her bedroom. They're both carrying shopping bags. The woman that runs the bed and breakfast is helping them.

After a few months off Lue was actually glad to be back in the thick of things. Katherine called her telling her to be in town for some masquerade ball. So here she was. The plan was that she go as back-up, but mostly to be Katherines second pair of eyes. The gown she got was black and white with a black, webbed mask that covered seventy-five percent of her face.

Which was perfect way to get in without being noticed, at least no one would be able to tell that she looked exactly like Elenn. Well that and her reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. Everything about Lue, Katherine, and Elena were exactly the same except for those two traits. All she had to do was be a bystander and watch over things so it shouldn't be too hard.

" Where should I put these? " Mrs Flowers asked.

" Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help. " Katherine said in a fake sweet voice.

" Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. " She said turning to leave.

" I will. "

She takes a dress from one of the bags when a woman comes out of hiding. Lue rushes over her and pushes her against the wall.

" Oh, Lue, chill. " She gasped.

" Do not sneak up two vampires. " Katherine and Lue said together.

" Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girls. " Lucy said smiling.

Katherine and Lue hug her.

Lue starts stripping down and puts her new bra and panty set on.

" I'm glad you made it. " Katherine said.

" You called, I came. " Lucy said waving her hand.

" Like you had a choice. " Katherine quipped looking in a mirror.

" Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you guys. " Lucy said taking a mask from one of the bags.

" Now, where does one wear this? " She asked holding it up.

" To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be my date? " Katherine asked looking at the witch through the mirror.

Lue and Katherine were both sharing the mirror as they did their hair. Lue had a curling iron, giving her hair waves, while Katherine was ironing her curls flat.

" What's with the hair? " Lucy asked Katherine.

" I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste. " She replied making a sick face.

Lue was done with her curling iron so she turned it off and pushed all of her hair to one side of her face, pinning it in place and adding hairspray.

" Except in men. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town? " Lucy asked wanting to know the plan.

" I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy. Plus little miss has my face over theres face will be mostly covered. " She said causing Lue to flip her the bird.

" Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend. " Lucy said confused.

" I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back. " Katherine said finishing with her hair.

" Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it? " She asked making Katherine feel uncomfortable. " You want me to break the curse. " She said with an unbelievable tone.

" Let's just get it first. All I really need from you two is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight. " Katherine said and started getting dressed.

Masquerade Ball

Katherine, Lue, and Lucy arrive. They all go in different directions. Lue took a sharp left turn to avoid being really seen. She didn't see the Salvatores so she walked up to a waiter and took a glass of champagne off of the tray he was carrying and went to find a table where she could see everything without being too conspicuous. Finding it, she sat down just in time to see Stefan walk through the door without Damon.

Something was up that was for sure.

Lucys POV

Lucy was standing by the refreshment table with a glass of champagne in her hand observing everything around her when all of a sudden, a feeling of power breezed through her. She shifted from one foot to the other trying not to look affected.

A girl a few feet away left her friend and walked right up to her.

" Excuse me, do I know you? " She asked Lucy.

Lucy gave her a once over and said " No I'm a plus one. I know no one. Great party though. " She said walking away from her.

' A Bennet witch I should have known! ' She thought going to find Lue.

Finding her secluded by the outside bushes she walked up with an attitude.

" Did you know that a Bennet witch was involved? " She asked with venom in her voice.

Lue looked surprised. " I knew there was a witch, but I didn't know who it was. I'm just back up remember? " She said holding her hands up.

Lucy sighed. " I'm sorry I know it isn't your fault. What have you learned? "

Lue motioned for her to follow her more into the woods.

" They've trapped Katherine in a room using their witch. If I go in, I'll be trapped too and blow my cover. Part of me wants them to kill her so we'll both be free of her. " She said looking around.

" Lets make a deal Lue. If you truly want to be free, there is a way. " Lucy said getting Lues full attention.

" What's the plan? " She asked with no reservations.

Lucy smiled.

Bonnies POV

Bonnie was looking for for the woman she met earlier. Finally finding her, she was leaving. Bonnie ran after her.

" You looking for me? " The woman asked.

" Who are you? " Bonnie asked.

" Lucy. " She said relenting.

" What are you doing here? "

The woman smiled. " I should have known I'd run into a Bennett. "

" How do you know me? " Bonnie asked in shock.

" You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you. " She said putting her hands up.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. " Then stop the spell you put on my friend. "

Lucy didn't look impressed. " Give Katherine the moonstone and I will. "

" Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is? " Bonnie asked not able to believe a witch would willingly help a vampire.

" Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy. " She replied avoiding the question.

" You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell! " Bonnie yelled at her.

" Look, I don't want to hurt you. " She said, still not impressed.

" I don't want to hurt you. " Bonnie mimicked.

" Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up. " Lucy said trying to leave.

Bonnie catches her wrist.

Lucy felt the power breeze through her once again. " You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you. "

She catches Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.

" Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay. "

With Katherine

Damon poured himself a glass of scotch.

" We're missing the party. I'll have one of those. " She said, talking about the scotch.

Damon mimics the voice of a servant boy. " Right away Miss " He said giving her a glass.

" Thank you. " She said.

She takes a sip. He catches her and pushes her against the wall and tries to stake her but Stefan stops him.

" No, no! Damon, don't! " He yelled.

" Yes, Damon, please. " Katherine moaned out.

Damon looked at her with murder in his eyes. " The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart. "

" God, you're hot. When did you get so hot? " She said pushing her body against his.

Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.

" Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave. " She says looking around at Damon and Stefan.

" Thank God. " Katherine said pushing Damon away.

Lucy palms the moonstone. " When I hand this over my debt to you is over. "

" Done. " Katherine said excitedly.

" I owe you nothing. " She said pulling the stone back a bit.

" I said done. Give it. " Katherine said holding her hand out.

" I wouldn't do that. " Damon warned.

She gives her the moonstone. The minute it touches Katherines hand she loses all oxygen.

" You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that. " Lucy growled.

" Wait, Elena! " Stefan yelled running up to the witch.

" Elena's fine. " Lucy said calmly as Katherine falls to the floor.

" The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. " She said as Katherine suffocated.

" I apologize for my involvement. " She leaves just as Katherine loses consciousness.

Lues POV

Once Lucy lifted the spell and cursed Katherine they left it up to the Salvatores.

" We need to do this before Bonnie leaves. Give me your hands. " She said grabbing Lues hands and chanting. After a minute a huge surge of strength went through her and then Lucy broke the connection.

" There. The spell is in place. As long as you hold on to your end of the deal, you'll be stronger to Katherine. I hope you find true happiness Lue. "

Lue felt the freedom wash over her. " Thank you Lucy, for everything. Are you sure you have to leave? I know you want to get to know your cousin. " She asked not wanting her to leave.

" I'll be back Lue. I just got some things I need to take care of. Take care of yourself girl. I love you. " She said pulling Lue into a hug.

" I love you too Lucy. " She said hugging back.

In the tomb under Fell's Church.

Katherines POV

Katherine wakes up. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. Grabbing it she gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives in front of her.

" Hello Katherine. " He says smiling.

" Where am I? " She asked looking around.

" Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch. " He said laughing a little.

" You should have killed me. " She said giving up on getting out.

" Death would have been too kind. " He says going toward the door, to close it.

" No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger. " She says quickly.

Damon stops. " From who? " She doesn't answer.

" You're lying, you're always lying. " He said rolling his eyes.

She runs up to him as far as she could go." Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelgänger, she needs to be protected. "

" Then I'll protect her, while you rot in hell. " He says closing the door.

" No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me! " She pleaded.

The door closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.

Lues POV

Lue walked down the steps leading to the tomb. She had seen Damon leave through the back with Katherine and decided to follow. She hung back just far enough away so that he couldn't hear her. Too bad she got a little distracted and ended up pushed up against a stone wall with Damons hands at her throat.

" Who the hell are you? " He asked vamping out.

Lue grabbed his hand and broke it easily. " Someone you don't want to know. " She said simply.

Damon snatched the mask off of her face and had to do a double take.

" You have to be fucking kidding me! "


	3. The tomb and Elijah

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the first two chapters.

Lue walked down the steps leading to the tomb. She had seen Damon leave through the back with Katherine and decided to follow. She hung back just far enough away so that he couldn't hear her. Too bad she got a little distracted and ended up pushed up against a stone wall with Damons hands at her throat.

" Who the hell are you? " He asked vamping out.

Lue grabbed his hand and broke it easily. " Someone you don't want to know. " She said simply.

Damon snatched the mask off of her face and had to do a double take.

" You have to be fucking kidding me! " He yelled starting to pace. He could hear Katherine snicker from the tomb.

Lue rolled her eyes. " I'm not your enemy Damon. And I'm not a doppleganger. My name's Lue. "

He whipped his head towards her. " No fucking way. Lue is just a scary bedtime story from the twentys. "

Lue grinned at him. " I was turned in nineteen twenty three. "

Damon sighed. " If you're not an enemy then you will have no problem leaving town, say now? "

Lue shook her head. " It's not that simple. Katherine is right, the doppleganger is in danger. And while I don't want to stick around for whatever's coming, I can't just leave knowing I could have done something and didn't. I'm not cut like that. " She said walking down the stairs and moving the stone out of the way.

Damon tried rushing her so that she'd fall in and be trapped as well, but Lue had anticipated that. She moved out of the way last minute and Damon himself had almost been trapped with Katherine.

" What the hell? " Damon asked. She said she was turned in nineteen twenty three so his little stunt should have worked.

" Did you think it would be that easy? " She asked sweetly.

Katherine grinned at Lue making her look at her maker. " Looks like you got yourself into a whole lot of trouble this time. " Lue said making Katherines face fall.

" Lue you have to help me get out of here. We've been friends for a long time your loyalties should lie with me. "

Lue laughed. " Friends? Does a friend kill and force her friend to become a monster? I knew you would slip up eventually and you did. You deserve to rot in here I have no sympathy for you. "

Katherines eyes bugged out. In the ninety years that Lue had been with her, she had never imagined this would happen. She hid her shock though. " I should have known. I trained you too good. Are you going to toy around with the Salvatores too? I did and let me tell you it was really fun. " She said trying to get a ruise out of Damon.

Lue held her hand up at Damon. " I'll never be like you. In truth I've always been the one you called when your stupid plans fell apart. I'm the cleaner. I've known all along that you couldn't make half the shit you planned happen with out me. I also knew I'd be just fine with out you. Have fun Katherine. " She said sealing the door once more.

Damon was really confused. " You're the cleaner too? God I need a drink. "

The Next Morning

Lue woke up in Katherines room at the bed and breakfast. She knew it was foolish to reveal herself to Damon the night before, but it really didn't matter anymore. She was sick of hiding herself and not having a life.

There was more to her looking like the Petrova dopplegangers, she had always known it. She just did'nt want to rock the boat... Until now.

Fells Church

' This was going to be too easy. ' Lue thought as she saw Elena and her blonde friend at the church. She got a little closer to them so she could hear what they were saying.

She could see that Elena was carrying a bag.

" Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school. " Elena told the blonde.

" I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar. " The blonde said.

" And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to. " Elena said as they got closer to the steps that led to the tomb.

" I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this. " The blonde said grabbing her arm.

" You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit. " Elena threw in her face.

Caroline sighed. " Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me. "

Elena narrowed her eyes. " Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not? "

" You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise. " Caroline said.

" Okay. "

" Why don't you want Stefan to know? " Caroline asked.

" Because he would never be okay with me doing this. " Elena replied as they headed under the church where the tomb was.

Lue waited a few minutes and watched Caroline leave Elena alone with Katherine. She silently made her way to the top of the stairs where she could hear clearly.

" Stefan know you're here? " Katherine asked weakly.

" I brought you some things. " Elena said and Lue could hear the rustle of the bag.

" You came to bribe me? What is it that you want? " She asked knowing already.

" I want you to tell me about Klaus. "

Lue could almost picture the look on Katherines face. " Hmm, you've been busy. "

" I brought you this. " She says taking an old book from the bag

" It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true. " Elena said making Lues ears perk up.

Katherine scoffed. " You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up? "

' Yes, yes please do! " Lue thought impatiently.

" I also brought you this. " Elena said and Lue could hear the swish of blood in a bottle. Lue knew that Katherine was starving, therefor knew she was going to get some answers.

" You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine. " Lue grinned at that.

Lue could hear and smell the blood that Elena put in a plastic cup and push it towards her.

" You have the Petrova fire. Reminds me of someone I used to call friend. " Katherine said making Lue roll her eyes.

' Don't think you can out me now you crazy bitch. ' Lue thought.

" More blood? " Elena asked.

Hearing Katherine put the glass on the floor Lue sat down silently, getting tired of standing.

" It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out. " That was news to Lue. Katherine always told her that she was from England.

Elena gives Katherine more blood.

" Thrown out? " Elena asked.

" My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame. " Katherine said in mock disdain.

Lues hand went over her mouth at that. ' A baby? She had a- Oh My God! '

" It was kept secret? " Elena asked.

" Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell. " Katherine said filling in some of the blanks.

It was like something came over her. Lue could see what happened as Katherine told Elena.

1492

England, the woods

Katherine is running. She falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her.

" She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are. " Elijah called out.

" This way. There is more blood over there. " A man named Trevor said.

They leave. Katherine gets up. She tries to leave but Trevor arrives, he puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree.

" Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore. " He said quietly.

" I can't run anymore. " Katherine said gasping for breath.

" Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go! " He said pushing her forward.

Back at the tomb

" So, what did Klaus want? " Elena asked getting into the story.

" The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse. " Katherine said.

Lue was mystified. She's never be the one to give sympathy to Katherine, but she could understand why she ran.

" By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger. " Elena stated.

Katherine sighed. " He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body. "

" What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus? " Elena asked once again making Lues ears perk up.

" It's really tedious but… " Katherine baited. " The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken. "

" So you ran before he killed you? "

" Something like that. " Katherine said causign lue to be pulled back into the flashback.

1492

Katherine arrives at a cottage and knocks on the door.

" Help, please help me. " Katherine cried and a old woman opens the door.

" Please, help me. " Katherine begged.

" I don't invite strangers into my home. " The old woman said.

" No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me. " She said desperately. Another woman shows up in the door way.

" Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep. " She said looking at Katherine exasperated.

" Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat. " She said and Katherine walked in and sat down.

" You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this. " Katherine said showing her the moonstone. " To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom. "

Rose was shocked. " You stole this from Klaus? "

" It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape. " Katherine said looking relieved.

" People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies. " Rose said almost yelling.

" I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid. " Katherine said gratefully.

" I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy. " Rose said grabbing Katherines arm and pushing her into an empty room.

" No! No! " Katherine yelled as Rose closed the door.

It was a long wait, but finally Rose came back in the room. Katherine was on the bed.

" It's nightfall. Time to go. " Rose spat

She sees that Katherine is hurt. She can smell the blood.

" When did this happen? " Rose asked.

" In the woods, I tripped. " Katherine lied.

" It's a lie, I would have smelled it. " Rose said aggravated. She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it.

" I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die. " Katherine yelled.

Rose shook her head. " If you die then Trevor dies with you. "

She said biting her wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth so she can drink her blood. Her wounds heal. Trevor arrives.

" No. No! " Katherine cries trying to stop her.

" Where is she? Trevor asked.

Rose rushes over to him, leaving Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall.

" You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him. " Rose said in anger.

" He will sacrifice her. "

" Then so be it! " Rose yelled.

Trevor looked away and whispered " I love her, Rose. "

" He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads. " She said pacing.

" Then we shall run until we die. " Trevor said with finality.

They both turn their heads when they hear a noise in the room where Katherine was. They rush to see what's happened and find her hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She's dead.

Back at the tomb

" You killed yourself?! " Elena gasped out.

" Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him. " Katherine said as if she was the smartest person in the world.

" But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since. Elena said bursting her bubble.

" I underestimated his thirst for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock. "

Lue could hear Elenas hear speed up.

" What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out. " Katherine said, cutting her wrist with her nail. Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone... I made the other choice. "

Lue was bored. She got the info she wanted so she left the tomb with Elena and Katherine none the wiser.

A week later

Lue was staking out the Gilbert house. Getting the older man that lived across the street to invite her in was easy. Sitting in the living room window seat, she could see the house perfectly. So when she saw a glossy black Mercedes pull up she got even more interested.

The man got out of the car then went and knocked on the door. Lue could tell he was a vampire from the way he didn't just walk in when the door opened like most people would. Plus Elena was a little hesitant when the other woman invited him in.

It didn't take the man long to come back out and show Lue exactly who he was.

' Elijah. '

She saw him in Katherines flashbacks but it was dark. The man was definitely very hot. In seconds though, he used his vampire speed to rush back into the house. It took him at least twenty minutes to reappear this time.

' I'd love to get closer. '

Lue knew she had to go back to the tomb now. Putting her hat on she went back outside and got in her car and drove off.

Once she got to the underground tomb, Lue looked in and couldn't see anyone.

" Hello? Katherine? " She called out.

A few seconds later the younger Salvatore showed himself.

" Stefan? How did you end up in there? " She asked.

He looked shocked to say the least. " Elena? " He asked.

She grinned. " Not exactly. I see your brother never filled you in. I'm Lue. " She said introducing herself.

Katherine came up behind him and saw Lue. " What are you doing here? " She asked with venom in her voice.

Lue laughed. " Chill bitch I brought you a peace offering. " She said going into her bag and tossing a few bloodbags in the tomb.

Katherine wasted no time, ripping one open and crushing in in a few gulps. She threw one at Stefan who wouldn't even look at her.

" Are you seriously not going to talk to me at all? " She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Stefan sighed and looked at her " We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable. "

" How about we talk about how you turned me because you knew that I was your descendent? " Lue asked interrupting them.

Katherine growled. " There's nothing to tell. I will say there's more to that story than you know, but it's also a secret I'll never tell. " She said grinning, knowing that it was killing Lue. She turned her attention back to Stefan.

" What do you want me to say, Stefan? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years. "She said making Lue narrow her eyes.

" Look where it has gotten you. " He said ignoring the tension between the two women.

Katherine sighed. " Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it. "

" You want me to believe you? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting. "

" You'll be waiting a while for that. " Lue quipped.

Katherine ignored her. " And then what? You're still gonna hate me. "

" Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all. " He said making Lue snigger.

" You're playing me. " She said.

" Am I? " He asked.

Katherine looked hopeful. " You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena? "

" Let me guess: you know where he is. " Stefan asked.

" No, I don't, but I could help you find him. " She said in a bored tone.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. " For a price I'm sure. "

Katherine smiled. " Start with Isobel, Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me. "

They just stared at each other, completely ignoring Lue.

" You're welcome. " She said.

They hear that someone else is coming. They look at Lue, who shrugged. They could only wait. Elijah appeared at the end of the stairs. Katherine looks surprised and frightened.

" Elijah. " She gasped.

Elijah notices the other two, but keep his eyes on Katherine. " Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened. " He says looking at Stefan. " Your release has been requested. "

Lue couldn't believe that she was so close to this man. He was one of the oldest vampires in history and it made her kind of... Excited.

It was Stefans turn to look shocked. " What? By who? "

" The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please. " He said gesturing for Stefan to walk out of the tomb. " Come. "

Stefan looked around. " I can't. "

" Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted. " Elijah said.

Stefan steps out slowly. Once he's out, Katherine rushes to get out too, but Elijah blocks the entrance.

He looks at her intensely. " As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are. "

He looks at Lue and has to do a double take. " Hello there, and you are? " He asked grabbing her hand.

" I'm Lue. " Was all she could say. His hand was soft and all she could do was stare.

He smiled. " Well Miss Lue this is quite the twist. " He said lifting her hand and kissing it. " Will you do me the honor of coming with me so I can get to know you a little better? " He asked.

Lue knew that he had ulterior motives, but couldn't deny him. She nodded.

Elijah looked at Stefan.

" You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine. " He said taking Lues hand and they left.


	4. Questions and sleeping with an Original

A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

Chapter four

Elijah grinned at her as soon as they were seated in his Mercedes. " I must confess myself shocked little one. You should feel honored. " He said gripping the steering wheel.

Lue looked over his handsome features and smiled back. " I'll remember this for as long as I live. " She said sarcastically earning a small chuckle from the Original.

" I'm very curious as you well know Miss? " He left hanging in question.

" I'm curious too. Curious as to know where you're taking me. " She said earning a dangerous growl from him. Sighing she softy said " Petrova I presume. I grew up in a orphanage I really don't know. "

Elijah was silent for a few moments. " Well Miss Petrova I have a few questions, starting with when you were turned and how well you know Katherine. "

She knew it was pointless to argue with him. " Well I was turned in the early nineteen twentys by Katherine. " She said answering both questions at once.

His expression was unreadable at this point, like he switched over to business mode. " There had to be a reason that she did that Miss Petrova, I can venture some guesses but I'd rather hear it from you. "

Lue crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. " Isn't it obvious? " She asked with attitude.

A smile broke through his stoic face. " Quite, but like I said, I'd rather hear it from you. "

" She caught me walking home from a friends house and cornered me. Obviously I asked why she looked like me, she said I didn't look exactly like her but it didn't matter. She fed me her blood and bashed my head against a brick wall. That enough information for you? " She ground out looking out her window.

Elijah knitted his brows together. " Not quite. You still haven't explained why you look like her and Elena. "

Lues head swung around to face him again. " If I knew I'd gladly tell you. Katherine is the only one who knows and she made it clear that she'll take that secret to the grave. Do you think I'd willingly associate myself with her? She made me into the monster I am today. "

The look in her eyes told him that she was telling the truth. " It seems I've struck a nerve Miss Petrova, my apologies. " He said keeping his eyes on the road. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

It wasn't long before they ended up at the bed and breakfast that Katherine had been staying at. Lue looked at him in surprise. " You knew she was staying here all along? " She asked, shivering. She made sure she covered their tracks. How had he found this place?

" I'm an Original Miss Petrova, don't look so shocked. " He said leading her in the B&B.

" Please call me Lue. There's no need to be formal with me. " She said taking the key to the room out and letting them in.

He went straight to work, searching through Katherine's personal things ignoring her completely. Ten minutes later his search obviously came up with nothing. He looked over and saw Lue laying on the bed with her back against the headboard, feet straight in front of her.

Elijah vamp sped to her and looked her straight in her big blue eyes, so unlike Katherine's. His pupils dilated and he said " You are not to leave this room. Wouldn't want you running off with so many question unanswered would we? "

Lues eyes slid out of focus. " I wont leave this room. " She agreed. Satisfied, he took his leave.

Lue looked at the door and grinned. Katherine had been force feeding her vervain for decades but he didn't need to know that. Deciding that he was her best hope at knowing her past and how Katherine fit in to it. She got comfortable in the bed and drifted off into a light sleep.

LP:TTITP

She could feel eyes on her even in her sleep. Cracking n eyes open she saw Elijah sitting in a chair facing the bed. Finding him this way was kind of hot, in a creepy way. Why did he have to be so good looking?

" Did you sleep well little one? " He asked softly.

Lue didn't understand it. One minute he's nice and calm the next, he's demanding and cold. She much preferred his nice side. Nodding, she slowly sat up and noticed the sun had went down.

" I'd hate to intrude but I'm exhausted. " He said loosening his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket.

Lue was in a trance as he started unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt. Shaking her head she looked away trying to remember that she was ogling an Original who could kill her in two seconds flat. She got under the covers and turned her back towards him.

She could hear him unzip his slacks and pull them down, making her squeeze her eyes closed and hold her breath. The bed dipped down and the light turned off. Nothing was heard except the breath she had been holding. In the dark, Elijah smiled knowing exactly what he was doing to her. It was a while before she could fall back to sleep.

Morning

" Oh come on baby give it to me. Just like that. Boy you know exactly what I need from you. Oh you really turn me on. Boy you make me wanna sing you a love song. " Blared from Lues phone early the next morning.

Groaning she blindly smacks her hand around trying to find it. Once she does she answers with an attitude. " What!? "

" Excuse me? I haven't heard from you in days and you give me attitude? " Came Lucys voice from the other end.

Lue rolled her eyes. " I've been busy. "

" I see that. a little birdie told me you were being detained by a certain original. Do you need some assistance? " She asked.

Lue laughed. " And by little birdie you mean Katherine. I'm fine Luce I can take care of myself. "

She could hear Lucy laugh on the other end. " Well at least you're with the honorable one. Take care of yourself. " Lucy said hanging up.

Lue sat her phone down on the nightstand and went to go back to sleep when her bedmate cleared his throat. Jumping, she looked over at Elijah who was on his side with his head propped up on his hand. Lue didn't say anything for a minute. She didn't allow herself to look at him undressed last night, so seeing him brought heat to her body. Blushing she turned away.

" Well my dear it seems the Bennet witch was worried. Wanna tell me about it? " He asked in his just woke up voice making her shiver.

Lue got up and headed towards the bathroom. She turned her head back towards him. " Nope. " She said popping the P. She shot him a flirty smile and walked in and closing the door.

Elijah cracked a rare real smile. This woman was interesting indeed.


	5. The Deal

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter five

Her shower was refreshing. She was all dried off when she walked back into the room, letting her towel fall she went about finding some clothes. Her phone range for the fifth time since shew as in the shower. Picking it up she saw that all five called were from Lucy.

' OMG Lucy I'm fine! ' She thought setting it back down.

Elijah watched with lust filled eyes as she flitted around the room completely naked looking for something to wear. " I take it you're not shy or insecure. " He said politely looking away when she noticed him.

Lue didn't even look flustered at his words. She simply put a hand on her hip. " I'm eternally twenty, I'm going to flaunt it. Don't act like you don't like the view Elijah. " She said with a wink.

The Noble Original had met some flirtatious and seductive women, but she was a little siren. She ought to be branded with a scarlet letter.

The thoughts going through his head made him growl in frustration. Pulling himself together, he remembered a question he forgot to ask he last night. " Is Stefan the only one here that has seen you? "

Lue, who was clad in a blood red bra and panty set sighed. " Yeah his older brother saw me the night Katherine was sealed in the tomb. " She said slipping on a pair of red skinnys.

That peaked his interest. " You were there? Why? And why were you there last night? I thought you were glad to be rid of her? "

Lue was now fully dressed. A simple black beater and converse tied her look together. His questions were getting a little annoying, but who was she to tell an all powerful Original to go fuck himself?

" She has answers I need. I think the night she turned me wasn't the first time she intervened in my life. I grew up in an orphanage because my mother went crazy. She thought that a witch put a hex on her and not too long after that she gave birth to me. They took me away and sent her to an asylum. I know there's more to that story. That's why I was there. "

Elijahs head swam with the information he had just received. After a few moments an idea came to him. He went to her, standing inches away. " Lets make a deal. "

Lue narrowed her eyes. " The last deal I made ended with me being Katherines cleaner. "

Elijah had only ever heard of the cleaner. In truth, he thought it was just a myth. He chose to store it away and ignore it for now. " If you vow to help me with what I need to do, I will make sure that I will get the answer you desire whether she give them willingly or I have to torture her out of it. I promise. "

Lue was shocked, but she didn't show it. Instead she walked up to him and stuck out her hand for him to shake. " You have a deal. "

If only she knew that trusting him was a mistake.

LP:TTITP

Lockwood Mansion

Alaric watches as Damon opens the door to the study and gestures for Elijah to enter. Damon follows Elijah in and shuts the door behind him. John walks up to Alaric.

" What's Damon doing with Elijah? " He asked confused.

" How would I know? " Alaric asked.

" Because you're his little helper. " John replied like the douchebag he is.

Alaric chose to ignore it. " If you say so, John. "

" Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever. " John said grinning.

" You're a dick. " Alaric said tired of his shit.

" I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back. "

Alaric smiles smugly at John. John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face.

In the study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.

" What can I do for you, Damon? " Elijah asked taking sip of his drink.

" I was hoping we could have a word. " Damon said in a serious tone.

Elijah knew what this was about. " Where's Elena? "

" Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem. " Damon said.

Elijah smiled. " Oh, yeah, I heard about that. "

" I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day. " Damon said almost ruefully.

Elijah ignored it. " You are welcome. "

Damon sits down on the desk. " Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here. "

" Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me. " He moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.

" Not good enough. "

Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs his hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. He groans in pain.

" You young vampires, so arrogant. [Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat.] How dare you come in here and challenge me? "

Damon gasped for air. " You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal. "

" Silence! " Elijah yelled. He grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs him in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of him, and he falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands.

" I'm an Original. Show a little respect. " Elijah says dangling the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound.

Elijah take one last look at him. " The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe. " He says as he leaves the room.


	6. The dinner party

A/N Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I just worked out the plot for this story so things should flow better. Like I said in the summary, this is mostly cannon except for Lue. Oh yeah and Lucy doesn't leave Mystic Falls like she did in the show. I just like the idea of Lue having a witchy bestie.

Chapter six

Elijah stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie and adjusting his cuffs. Lue came out of the bathroom in a towel mindful to dry off thoroughly, positioning herself to where he could see her through the mirror. He knew she was playing games so he ignored her little show.

" I took the liberty of choosing your attire for the evening. " He said motioning to a neat pile of clothing on the bed,

Lue picked up a small beige polka-dotted flirty half tank with ruffles at the bottom. Black skinnys were underneath. She sent Elijah a confused look.

He gave her a small half-smile. " You said you like to flaunt... " He said leaving the end hanging.

She rolled her eyes and found a thin scrap of lace that were with the skinnys. She gave him another look before turning her back to him as she dressed.

Elijah sat on the bed knowing it was going to be a while until they left. ' Women and their hair. ' He thought.

She dried her hair and rubbed some mouse in her hands. Flipping her hair upside down, she ran her finger through her hair for volume. She put on a plain black bracelet and some nude patent leather heels and was ready to go.

Elijah drank in the view and smiled. " You look very appetizing my dear. " He said hold his arm out for her to take.

" Yeah yeah. " She said following him out.

LP:TTITP

Damon and Alaric are in the study. Ric looked uneasy.

" This is a bad idea " He said.

" There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here. " Damon said handing him a glass of scotch.

Ric shook his head. " No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna " He said taking a drink.

" Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless. " Damon said sipping his own drink.

" Just a fact-finding mission. " Ric repeated unsure.

Damon sighed. " Yeah. "

" Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok? "

Damon held up two fingers. " Scout's honor. "

Andie walked in smiling annoyingly as usual. " Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine. "

Ric goes to the kitchen to help Jenna. Damon waits for him to be gone and then opens a wooden box from which he takes the dagger and the white oak ash.

Andie looks at it confused " What's that? ' She asks in an innocent voice.

Damon grins. " Dessert. " He said putting some of the ash on the dagger. " Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise. "

Andie frowned but nodded. " Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy. "

Damon went to her and lifted his hand to her cheek. " Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls. " He said hiding the dagger with the glasses.

" Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me. " She said amused

Damon grabbed her neck. " Stop talking. " he said kissing her quickly.

The door bell rings. Jenna opens the door to see John. Damon comes to join them.

Jenna is confused. " Who invited him? " She asked.

Damon looks annoyed. " John! Surprise... Leave. "

John grinned. " When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games. "

Alaric rolled his eyes. " There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party. "

" What he said. " Damon said opening the door to see Elijah and Lue standing there.

" Good evening. " He said looking back and forth from Damon to John.

Damon looked shocked to see Lue for a couple of seconds. " Thank you for coming. Please, come in. "

Lue went to move, but Elijah grabbed her wrist and kept her in place. " Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider. "

" No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you. " Damon said innocently.

Elijah looked thoughtful. " Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me or my lady friend, we'll kill you and everyone in this house. I know you've heard about the cleaner right? "

He asked as Damon winced at Lues nick name. Elijah slightly smirked. " Are we clear? "

Damon swallowed hard. " Crystal. "

Elijah sees Jenna and smiles, leading Lue in the house. " Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible. " He said pouring on thick, causing Lue to roll her eyes.

Jenna blushed a little. " Thank you. " She said noticing Lue.

Before she had the chance to comment Elijah looked into her eyes. " Yiou will not question why my lady friend looks like your niece. " She nodded. " Jenna I'd like you to meet Lue Petrova. "

Jenna looked at her like it was the first time seeing her and smiled. " Nice to meet you Lue. "

They all were seated around the table for the dinner. The chicken parmesan was delicious. Lue ate her fill and sipped her wine. Elijah squeezed her thigh under the table.

" Don't over do it tonight. I need you to have your wits about you. " He said quietly enough for only her to hear.

The others ate in silence, until Jenna couldn't take it anymore. " I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town. "

Damon looked intrigued. " Hmm, do tell. "

Elijah took his hand off of Lues thigh and settled to tell the story. " Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution. "

" Hmm. Because they were witches. " Jenna stated.

" Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem. " Andie piped up.

Damon smiled. " Andie's a journalist. Big on facts. " He bragged.

Elijah nodded. " Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the... "

" I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society. " Jenna said interrupting.

" It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me. " John said.

Damon knew there was more that Elijah wasn't letting on. " So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres? "

" You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course. " He said smoothly.

" Of course. Does anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages. " Damon said redirecting the conversation.

Alaric shook his head. " None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit. " He said.

Damon gives Andie a pointed look.

Andie looked like she had just remembered something. " The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study. "

Lue knew compulsion we she saw it.

Elijah stood. " I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company. "

Andie smiled " I like you. "

Lue stood and waited for the others to take their attention elsewhere.

Jenna gives some plates to John. " Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm? "

Ric went to her. " Here, here. Put me to work. " He said.

Jenna looked past him. " Um, I got it. " She said walking into the kitchen.

Lue saw Ric and John talking to each other and made her move

Elijah went to go in the study when she grabbed his hand stopping him. " Adie is under compulsion. Watch your back. "

Elijah gave a nod and joined Damon and the others for a drink. Lue proceeded into the kitchen.

In the study

" So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground. " Damon said cutting to the chase.

Elijah remained still. " Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is? "

" Maybe. Tell me why it's so important. And while you're being so generous with information, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and the " cleaner ". " He said giving a glass of scotch to him.

Elijah scoffed. " We're not that close. " He replied looking at the books. " It's quite a collection you have here. "

" Hmm... "

" It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories. " Elijah said.

Damon grabs the dagger, but Alaric and Andie interrupt them so he hides the it again.

Alaric looks at them. " Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert. "

Andie looks at the Original. " Elijah... "

Elijah looked at her for a moment. " Miss Star... " He leaves with her. Alaric writes on a paper that if he uses the dagger, he'll die with Elijah.

Andie and Elijah rejoin Jenna and John.

Jenna saw them and said. " Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food. "

" So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here. " Andie said.

Something was up, Lue could feel it with every fiber of her being.

Elijah looked at her. " I'd love to answer. "

" Great, that's so great. " She said and for a split second Elijah could see the dazed look that only compulsion would bring. Lue was dead on.

Damon and Alaric rejoin them.

Andie saw that Ric was close to her purse. " Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag? "

Damon smirked. " Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father? "

Elijah nodded. " Yes, I'm well aware of that. "

" Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list. " Damon said trying to ruffle Johns feathers.

John glares at him. Alaric can't find Andie's notebook.

" Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry. " She said going to look for it.

" What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus? " John asked.

Lue had kept silent long enough. " I'm sorry how is that YOUR business? " She said heatedly.

John was going to reply when Elijah pulled Lue to his side.

" Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep on eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again. " Elijah said with finality.

Andie comes back with her notebook. " Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic... "

Ric comes back from wherever he went and drives the dagger through Elijah's heart. He's dead. Everyone's surprised. Lue tried to go to him, but Damon injected her with vervain which even with her high tolerance would keep her unresponsive for a few minutes.

" Now, get rid of them before Jenna comes back with dessert. " Ric said in a hushed tone.

" All right. "

Alaric and Damon carry Elijah and Lue to the cellar

Alaric looked at Damon irritated. " Now, you said there wasn't going to be any violence. "

Damon narrows his eyes. " Says the guy that did all the killing. "

" Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that. Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying. "

Damon nods and leaves.

A little while later Damon gets a call from Stefan telling him what Elena had told him about the dagger. Realizing his error he rushes to the cellar, finding that Lue and Elijah were gone.

With Lue and Elijah

Elijah opens the door, ever the gentleman he leads Lue in before him.

Jonas was shocked to see Elijah with blood on him. " What happened? "

Elijah ignored his question. " I need you to find Elena. Now. "

Jonas has no problem finding her. Once Elijah has the address he directs Lue to go back to the bed and breakfast to wait for him.

At the Gilbert lake house

Elijah arrives at the house and grabs some rocks. Elena and Stefan are outside when he hears something. " He's here. " He says as he vamp speeds them back in the house.

Elijah throws the rocks on the door. They explode. He walks closer to the house.

" You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out. " He calls out.

Elena opens the door but stays inside. " They shouldn't have done what they did. "

Elijah is in no mood for her apologies. " The deal is off. "

" I'm renegotiating. "

Elijah was livid. " You have nothing left to negotiate with. "

She has a knife in her hands. She shows it to him. " I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death. "

Elijah scoffed. " Stefan won't let you die. "

Elena smirked. " No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you. "

" I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff. "

She stabs herself in the stomach, blood starts gushing out. Elijah rushes over her but he can't get in.

Elijah knew she had him backed into a corner. " No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you. "

Elena shook her head. " Give me your word! "

" I give you my word! " He yelled.

She falls in his arms. He takes her in his arms but she kills him with the dagger. he falls on the ground. Elena falls too. Stefan rushes over her and gives her his blood.

Damon comes from no where and looks at Elijahs body. " Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out. "


	7. The attempt and leaving with no answers

A/N Hey guys sorry for taking so long, I just got done editing my finished DamonxOCxKlaus fic called Her Greater Purpose. Feel free to check it out, seriously. LOL

Chapter seven

**Katherines POV**

Katherine, after getting herself freed from the tomb went straight for the boarding house. Damon saw her in the shower and after a minute knew exactly who she was. He told her to leave but seriously, when has she ever done what she was told?

It was morning and she could hear Elena and Stefan having a little fun before school. Getting the dopplegangers clothes was easy enough. She went in the living room and to find Damon, pretending to be Elena.

" Morning Damon. " She said effortlessly, buttoning her coat.

He studies her for a few second before vamp speedin over to her and throwing her against the wall, chocking her.

" What are you doing here I told you to leave? " He asked and she did her best " you're hurting me expression.

" What's you problem? " She asked trying to get his hands off of her neck.

" You're wearing her clothes? Think that's gonna work? " He asked with hell in his eyes.

She put a confused look on her face. " You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine is in the tomb? " She said and he softened his grip on her neck. " Isn't she? "

Stefan comes rushing in. " What the hell's going on here? " He asked.

Katherine looked between them. " I don't know you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not? "

Damon and Stefan looked back and forth for a second before Stefan vamp sped to where he left the real Elena. She was looking in the mirror when he pushed her against the wall and choked her just as Damon did with Katherine.

" What are you doing? " She asked scared.

" How could you do this? " He asked furious, thinking that he just had a romp with Katherine while Elena was in the house.

Elena tried to breathe but he was cutting her air supply. " Stefan you're hurting me! "

He put more pressure on her neck. " Stop it Katherine! "

Katherine walked to where they were and said " 12Stop what? " She said standing in the doorway. " It's getting really easy to be you. " She said smugly.

Elena looked at her with all the hate she could muster. " What is she doing here? "

Damon sighed. " When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb. " He said.

" How's that possible? " Stefan asked with venom.

Katherine smirked. " He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills. "

Elena glared at her. " I don't want you here. Get her out of here. " She demanded looking at Stefan.

" You need me, Elena. You all do. "

Stefan snorted. " Like hell. "

Katherine sighed. " We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "

" I don't need your help and I don't want it. " Elena said stubbornly.

" And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like? " She said knowing the answer.

Damon looked tired of the conversation. " If you know something, say it or get out. "

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. " Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite. "

**With Lue**

Elijah hadn't returned from finding Elena. Lue normally wouldn't be worried, except he promised to get information out of Katherine. She left the bed and breakfast and headed to the warlocks house that they had been at the night before. Jonas let her in willingly.

Apparently Elenas merry gang of protectors wanted a meeting at the grille. Jonas was apprehensive, but Luka had talked them into it. So there they were, walking into the grille together.

When Stefan saw them he held out his hand for Jonas to shake, he didn't.

" Thank you for coming. "

" I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out. " He said sitting.

Lue saw the Bennet witch eyeing her with a scared expression. " Don't worry Bonnie I'm not a doppleganger. " She said holding her hand out. " Go ahead. You'll know everything you need to. "

Bonnie grabbed her hand and saw flashes of Lues human life and how Katherine had viciously turned her. Next she saw her cousin Lucy and then let go. She nodded her head but said nothing.

Luka looked at them strangely before snapping out of it. " Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah. "

Stefan looked at Bonnie. " Elijah's dead. I'm sorry. "

Jonas and Luka look at Bonnie. The older warlock gets up but Stefan catches his shoulder. " Hear me out. We can help you. "

" We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back. " Bonnie said ignoring the looks that Luka was sending her.

" How? " He asked.

Stefan sighed. " I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do. " He said and they nodded.

Jonas, Luka, and Lue left the grille with much to think about. When they got back to their apartment they finally discussed things. Jonas didn't want to team up with the vampires protecting the doppleganger.

Luka was trying to get him to agree. " But what if they can find the burial ground? "

" They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks. " He said getting irritated.

" We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta. " He argued.

Lue looked at Luka. " Jona is right Luka, I was there last night. You can't trust any of them. Especially the Salvatores. They daggered Elijah and shot me up with vervain when it was just supposed to be a dinner. Sound like someone you would trust?

Jonas nodded in agreement. " She's right son. We will save Greta but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with. "

Luka grimaced. " You're going to kill them? " He asked.

Jonas shook his head. " No. I'm going to let Elijah do it. "

" So how do we go about getting Elijah back? " Lue asked.

Luka smiled. " We send my spirit to where Elijah is. " He said pulling out a single cuff link. " Once there, I should have a strong enough foothold to pull the dagger out of Elijah and free him. "

" And you won't get hurt in the process? " She asked and he shook his head.

Jonas looked at his son with concern. " Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could. "

Luka shook his head. " No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this. "

Jonas sighed. " I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak... " He trailed off.

" Dad. I want this just as much as you. " Luka reminded him.

Jonas picked up the cuff link and concentrated. " Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind. "

Luka closed his eyes " I got it. "

Jonas cast the spell.

" Elena's fighting me. " Luka gasps.

" What's wrong? " Jonas asks

Luka starts sweating. " She's stronger than me. "

Jonas' eyes widened. " That's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her. "

Lue gasped. Katherine was out of the tomb?

" What? " Luka asked.

" She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart. " Jonas yelled.

Suddenly Luka bursts into flames. Lue screams and vamp speeds to get a blanket.

" Luka! Luka! " Jonas screamed in horror.

Lue sped back and started hitting Luka, putting the flames out, but it's clear that Luka is dead.

" Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes. " He begged going to his grimoire and saying a spell. It does nothing and Jonas is inconsolable.

Lue is usually the one causing death, she never had to console anyone so she felt very awkward. " I'm sorry Jonas. " She said sincerely.

He nodded, still looking at his sons body like he would get up any minute. " Please, just leave. "

She left the house and headed for the bed and breakfast. She need a good nights rest after everything that had happened in the past couple days.

**The next morning**

Lues phone rang loudly at five A.M. waking her up. She picked it up and answered sleepily.

**Hello?**

It was Lucy.

**Hey girl thanks for calling me back. **

The witch said.

**Sorry things have been crazy here. What's going on? **

She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

**Look I need your help no questions asked.**

Lue rolled her eyes.

**You know I'd do anything for you luce.**

She said getting up and putting a pot of coffee on, she hated the taste of the off brand coffee but she needed caffeine.

**I need you to come to Richmond. Pack enough clothes for a few weeks at least. Call me when you get here and I'll tell you where to meet me. **

Lue sighed. She really wanted answers from Katherine, and she might not live long enough for her to get back but Lucy was her friend.

**You got it Luce. I'll see you in a few hours.**

A/N Loved it? Let me know, things will start picking up next chapter and there will be some Elijah/Lue action. He may or may not be pissed that she left town while he was daggered. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
